The Great Sock War
The Federation Supported by: Church of Spaceology The Knights Radiant Individual raiders from: United Purple Nations Frontier Records Arrgh Empyrea Camelot Knights Templar Resplendent Order of the Fallen Angels Brotherhood of the Clouds Guardians of the Galaxy The Golden Horde |commander1 = katashimon13 SixSadistic66 Matthew the Great |commander2 = Pooball† Uriah the Fox Viselli Kosta George the Destroyer † Banned |strength1 = 223,000 Score 106 Nations|strength2 = 275,000 Score 103 Nations|casualties1 = As of 1 Jun 32.6 billion dollars|casualties2 = As of 1 Jun 15.8 billion dollars|notes = Notes: *''Strength includes support from Chaos Bloc but not individual raiders from various alliances that have not officially declared war on Pantheon. *''Casualties do not include alliances participating in the war as raiders.|image = Great_Sock_War.png}}See also: Nova's Cheat Day '' '''The Great Sock War', also known as Nova's Not So Secret War, was a conflict that began on May 4, 2019 after Pantheon declared several wars on Nova Riata. Hostilities largely ceased June 3, when Nova Riata surrendered to Pantheon. The Federation later formally surrendered on June 8. History Nova Riata was founded in September 2018 under the protection of The Knights Radiant. Within less than a month of the alliance's foundation, Knightfall broke out with Nova Riata not initially being involved in the war. After just a few days, however, Pantheon and several of its protectorates launched several attacks against Nova Riata and Statesmen, outnumbering them heavily. While Nova Riata managed to defeat two of its opponents during the war (Sirius and The Crimson Entente), the alliance still surrendered alongside The Knights Radiant and its allies at the end of Knightfall. Following Knightfall, several alliances pursued new diplomatic paths which included the breakup of The Inquisition and the formation of Chaos. Pantheon's only remaining MDoAP partner, The Syndicate, signed a new treaty with New Pacific Order. In return, The Syndicate announced on April 8, 2019 that it would end its cooperation with Pantheon, granting it one more month of protection. Following The Syndicate's announcement, Pantheon was unable to find new partners to work with. Approximately a week prior to the war, Nova Riata and its MDoAP partner The Federation started to militarize. Assuming that Nova Riata was seeking revenge for Pantheon's actions during Knightfall, Pantheon preemptively attacked Nova Riata on May 4, 2019 before update. Nova Riata and The Federation countered these attacks. Church of Spaceology and The Knights Radiant both joined the war with two nations each in order to aid Nova Riata with Pantheon's top tier which they were unable to reach. Shortly after the war broke out, The Syndicate cancelled its treaty with Pantheon. Left with no protection, several individual members from numerous alliances filled the remaining slots on Pantheon's members without any official declarations of war. During the course of the war, the leadership of Nova Riata and of The Federation making one larger alliance. This merger did not fully complete. On May 24, Nova Riata announced a claim of victory stating that Pantheon had refused to enter peace talks with them. The war continued despite this claim. However, things took a turn in favor of Pantheon toward the end of May. Following an exposé detailing cheating by Nova Riata officials on May 30, pressure was taken off Pantheon as Nova's Cheat Day began. After administrator intervention, Nova Riata's leader was banned on June 1. Nova's new temporary leader subsequently announced their official surrender to Pantheon on June 3, 2019. Following the exposing of cheating within Nova Riata, The Federation's government reversed their agreement to merge with Nova Riata and returned to their original alliance. The war now involved only Pantheon and The Federation. On June 8, The Federation formally surrendered following peace talks between the two alliances and brought the war to a conclusion. Announcements May 4, 2019 * Pantheon declares war on Nova Riata and The Federation * Nova Riata and The Federation recognize hostilities with Pantheon May 24, 2019 * Nova Riata claim Victory May 30, 2019 *Allegations accusing Nova Riata of cheating are released June 1, 2019 *Nova Riata's leader is banned *Nova Riata announces its disbandment June 3, 2019 * Nova Riata surrenders to Pantheon June 8, 2019 * The Federation surrenders to Pantheon Other Related Links * War Stats Category:Wars involving Arrgh!